


Viva Las Vegas, Pretty Boy!

by Secreta



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secreta/pseuds/Secreta
Summary: Derek Morgan und Spencer Reid … und ... Eine Nacht mit Folgen.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 1





	Viva Las Vegas, Pretty Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Criminal Minds und seine Welt gehören Jeff Davis. Dies ist eine Fanstory. Sie dient nur zum Lesen und keinerlei kommerziellem Zweck.
> 
> Beta: Tlana
> 
> Vorwort: Ein Bunny ist mal kurz vorbei gehüpft.

**Viva Las Vegas, Pretty Boy!**

Das Team der BAU flog ausnahmsweise heute Abend nicht nach Hause, auch wenn sie einen Fall erfolgreich beendet hatten. Sie hatten beschlossen eine Nacht länger hier in der Stadt – Las Vegas – zu bleiben, die nie zu schlafen schien. Das Team vergass aber eins, auch wenn sie sich ins Vergnügen stürzten wollten, musste Doktor Spencer Reid passen. Er konnte in kein Casino rein, weil er praktisch und seit vielen Jahren Hausverbot hatte.

Agent Derek Morgan war der einzige der Mitleid mit seinen jüngsten Freund hatte. Er wollte ihn an diesem Abend nicht alleine lassen. Nicht ihn, nicht seinen Pretty Boy.

Hatte sich Derek das nicht schon lange gewünscht? Oh, wie er diesen jungen Mann liebte. Nur hatte sich nie wirklich die Gelegenheit ergeben ihm mal für sich alleine zu haben, im privaten Rahmen. Sonst waren sie immer unterwegs gewesen, oder nie alleine im Raum. Und Derek wollte heute Nacht wissen, ob er eine Chance hatte, Spencer für sich zu gewinnen.

„Derek, du hättest ruhig mit den anderen ins Casino gehen können ... ich hätte mir ein gutes Buch geschnappt und die Suite für mich alleine genossen", sagte Spencer zum x-mal. Ihm war gar nicht recht, dass Derek bei ihm blieb, nicht dass es ihm störte, aber er wollte ihm den Spass nicht verderben. Anderseits, freute er sich darüber, mit ihm alleine Zeit verbringen zu können.

Derek grinste. „Ich lass doch meinen Pretty Boy nicht alleine ... nicht in so einer Stadt wie Vegas ... komm gehen wir hier rein ... sieht nach einer hübsche Bude aus." Derek zog dann Spencer mit sich, ohne dass dieser Gelegenheit hatte, irgendetwas einwenden zu können.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

_Zwölf Stunden später…_

„Oh mein Gott ... oh mein Gott ...", jammerte Spencer immer wieder. Sein Kopf schien bald zu platzen.

„Nicht so laut", grunzte eine Stimme neben ihm. Spencer fragte sich, wieso er in etwas Kuscheligem lag und seit wann er dunkle Arme hatte, die ihm festhielten. In diesem Augenblick war Spencer nicht bewusst, dass Derek ihn festhielt und sie in einem Bett lagen. IN ihren Bett. Die Umarmung fühlte sich nicht einmal schlecht an, wenn diese Kopfschmerzen nicht gewesen wären.

POCH POCH, böse Kopfschmerzen.

Dunkle Arme, die ihn umschlungen hielten?

POCH POCH, immer noch böse Kopfschmerzen.

Es war kuschelig warm und er fühlte sich sicher.

POCH POCH, weniger Kopfschmerzen.

Kuschelig warm? Er war nicht alleine in Bett?

POCH POCH, für einen Moment waren die Kopfschmerzen vergessen.

Spencer quietschte und sprang auf, was ein Fehler war, da er aus dem Bett stürzte. Er stellte gleich etwas fest, was ihn noch mehr verwirrte. Er war nackt? Er quietschte nochmal und wenn man es nicht besser wusste, klang es fast wie ein Mädchen, das gerade versuchte zu verstehen was los war.

„Oh Pretty Boy." Derek wirkte leicht entnervt und holte seinen Freund wieder zurück ins Bett. „Es ist alles okay ... schon vergessen, letzte Nacht?", fragte er sanft.

Und das Gehirn des Genies ratterte. Die Arme von Derek, die sich wieder um ihn schlangen, fühlten sich richtig und gut an. Spencer seufzte wohlig und entspannte sich wieder. Was war letzte Nacht noch mal geschehen? Er versuchte sich wieder daran zu erinnern.

_Sie waren in dieser Bar gewesen._

_Sie hatten ziemlich viel gebechert._

_Ihre Zungen waren locker geworden._

_Sie hatten über die Liebe gesprochen._

_Dann hatten sie über die Gefühle füreinander geredet._

_Derek hatte seine Augen sehr interessant gefunden. Spencer war es nicht anders ergangen und hatte die Blicke von diesem heissen dunkelhäutigen Mann erwidert._

_Plötzlich hatten sie sich geküsst._

„Wir haben uns geküsst!", rief Spencer aus und wurde gleich rot.

„Oh ja ... und du warst ziemlich hungrig ...", grinste Derek, strich ihm eine Locke aus den Augen und sah zu ihm.

„Oh ... wir haben ziemlich viel geküsst", erinnerte sich Spencer weiter.

Derek nickte immer noch grinsend.

„Und dann ... dann sind wir gegangen." Spencer liess Dereks Blick nicht los.

„Ja, sind wir, Richtung Hotel", bestätigte Derek.

„Aber ... oh ... wir haben ein Halt gemacht in diese kleinen Kapelle ...", sprach Spencer weiter und seine Wangen wurden noch roter. „Die hatte sogar mitten in der Nacht noch offen.“

„Ja ... sind wir ... wir sind rein gegangen ... weisst du noch?"

Spencer nickte ganz langsam.

„Weisst du ... wieso wir rein gegangen sind?", fragte Derek und lächelte leicht.

„Ähm ... ja ... ich weiss es noch." Spencer schoss das Blut ins Gesicht.

„Weil ... du ... sagtest ...", fing Derek den Satz an.

„… _Ich will dich einmal im Leben heiraten, Derek Morgan_ ... _Verdammt noch mal, einmal will ich dich heiraten_ … _wie laut Statistik_ …“, zitierte Spencer das, was er in der letzte Nacht gesagt hatte, selber noch einmal, und lächelte verlegen.

„Stopp ... das musst du nicht noch einmal aufsagen. ich kenne die Statistiken, du warst sehr eindeutig. Und ich hab nur zugestimmt, weil ich dachte, ich muss auch einmal im Leben einen bestimmten Doktor Spencer Reid heiraten." Derek lächelte.

Dann hatten sie tatsächlich geheiratet und wieder geküsst, als gäbe es kein morgen. Sie hatten es irgendwie zurück im Hotel geschafft, mit der Urkunde, und hatten eine sehr heissen Hochzeitnacht hinter sich gebracht. Da sie eh schon ein Zimmer teilten, fiel vom restlichen Team niemandem auf, dass sie fehlten.

„Oh ... Pretty Boy ... ich dachte nie, dass du so wild auf mich bist ...", sagte Derek sanft und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Und jetzt ... was tun wir?" Spencer sah ein wenig hilflos drein.

„Wir können entweder die Ehe wieder annullieren ..." Derek strich mit seinem Daumen über Spencers Wange. „Oder wir lassen es einfach laufen ... Du entscheidest, Pretty Boy." Derek sah ihm dabei nur lächelnd an. Er schien nichts gegen diese Kurzschluss-Aktion zu haben.

Spencer betrachtete Derek kurz und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. „Lass mich nachdenken ... laut Statistik ...", fing er an.

Und Derek grinste und seine Finger gingen bei Spencers Worten auf Wanderschaft.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Einige Tage später, lag Spencer wieder in den Armen des dunkelhäutigen und heisstesten Typen von BAU, und stöhnte leise. Er fragte sich, wann er lernen würde nicht so viel Alkohol zu trinken.

Am gestrigen Abend war eine ziemliche Party abgegangen, in David Rossis Villa. Natürlich hatte sein Team, es war gleichzeitig seine Familie, mitbekommen was Derek Morgan und Spencer Reid getan hatten. Nachdem sie entschieden hatten, ihre Ehe nicht zu annullieren.

Sofort hatte sich Penelope Garcia bereiterklärt, sich um die Party des Jahres zu kümmern. Und wer Penelope kannte, wusste, dass ihre Partys nicht ohne waren. Es floss meistens viel Alkohol, wenn es lustig wurde. In dieser Nacht schlief das ganze BAU Team in David Rossis Villa, er hatte genug Zimmer für alle.

Irgendwann war Spencer, weil er nun mal gemusst hatte, ins Bad und wieder zurück getorkelt und es hatte sich ihm ein interessanter Anblick in Form der Pobacken seines Ehemanns Derek Morgan geboten. Es waren aber nicht die Pobacken an sich gewesen, die ihn verwirrten, sondern, das was er dort gelesen hatte.

„Duuuhuuu … Derek …“, hatte Spencer gemurmelt.

„Hm?“ Derek war bereits halb wach gewesen weil Spencer das Bett kurz verlassen hatte.

„Da ist etwas auf deinen Pobacken.“ Spencer dachte nach. „Das war vorletzte Nacht noch nicht da.“

Sofort hatte sich Derek Morgan aufgesetzt und war hellwach, dann hatte er das Bett verlassen, so, wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte und war zum grossen Spiegel beim Schrank geeilt. Über die Schulter blickend, hatte er die Reflektion seiner Pobacken inspiziert. Spencer hatte es ihm gleichgetan, aber vorsichtiger.

Der Spiegel offenbarte, dass jeder der beiden auf einer seiner Pobacken ein Tattoo hatte, in Herzform, und darin war zu lesen:

***Forever D &S Dreams***

„ **GARCIA!!!** “, schrie Derek durch das ganze Haus.

Penelope, JJ und Emily, die in der Küche standen und mit David gerade einen Kaffee genossen, sahen auf.

Die drei Frauen grinsten. JJ zwinkerte Penelope zu, mit einem breiten Grinsen. Emily kicherte hinter ihrer Kaffeetasse und David sah sie nur fragend an.

Penelope rührte gemächlich in ihrer Kaffeetasse und sah nur unschuldig drein, dabei betrachtete sie interessiert ihre Finger.

Wer heiratet auch schon heimlich? Und glaubt damit dem Junggesellenabend entgehen zu können? Nein, das würde bei ihr nicht funktionieren. Eine Party gehörte einfach dazu, besonders wenn es lustig werden könnte.

*****ENDE*****


End file.
